


Independence

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Actually so cute, Dad Heracles, Dad Turkey, Father-Son Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Tarkan loves his father very much. He didn't know he got someone else to love.





	

Ding Dong! 

"Just a second!" Heracles yelled down the hallway. 

Ding dong! 

Heracles folded the last fluffy blanket in the guest room. He backed away slowly and sighed in exhaustion. Rubbing his hand together, he pushed in his desk chair to avoid injury. 

Ding dong! 

"I said wait!" 

Ding dong! 

Heracles rushed out the door and with heavy thuds, he waddled down the stairs, putting his weight on the heels of his feet. 

Ding dong! 

Heracles ran to the front door. Tightly grasping the door knob, he swiftly opened the door to his boyfriend and his son. "Can you wait before you break my doorbell?" Heracles exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Sadik held out a small suit case. "Here's Tarkan's suitcase. All his medicine, clothes, toothbrush and what ever I felt like he need is in here." 

Tarkan looked up at the Greek man with confusion in his eyes. He certainly wanted to go to a business trip with his Baba and CERTAINLY did not want to stay in this guy's house for a night. 

"Ok. I'll just call you if he needs anything. I have a house key to your house by the way." 

"Yeah." Heracles took the suitcase from his hands and placed it beside the door. Sadik went on his knees to talk to Tarkan, making eye contact with the little boy. 

"Okay, I'll be back before you know it. Please don't fight." Sadik said as Tarkan nodded slowly. "I would totally have brought you but I can't this time." 

Tarkan sighed in disbelief as he played with the pages of his colouring book. "Promise we'll go out when you get back?" 

"Of course." Tarkan wrapped his tiny arms around his father's neck and squeezed tightly, obviously not wanting to let go. Sadik pulled away and kissed his smooth forehead gently. Sadik finally stood up and looked his boyfriend in the eye. 

"Don't fight too." Sadik joked as he placed a gently and warm kiss on his cheek. "Feed him, please?" 

"I'll think about it." 

Sadik backed away and skipped off the steps, waving to the two before flopping into the car. Tarkan looked at Heracles for what to do next. Heracles was struck dumbfounded. With a little boy he was known to have a lot of disagreements, plus the fact he knows that he and his father were in a relationship, he didn't know what to do when they connected with eye contact. Tarkan just passed through a small gap between the door and Heracles and the Greek stuttered in surprise. 

"Ok kid, there's some rules in my house." Heracles folded his arms and watched as the small kid turn around. "This is my house and I expect respect!" 

Tarkan furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm not gonna fight you or anything, I have common sense." The small kid climbed onto the chair and flopped his colouring books on the polished wood and placed his pencil case near by. Tarkan took out a page from the small booklet and looked at it with pride. He took so much time and effort to his piece of art. It was a drawing of him and his father, half done, and almost ready to give to Sadik when he got back. Heracles looked over his shoulder in curiosity and raised his brows. 

"What's that?" He asked. 

"It's a gift for Baba, I'll give it to him when he gets back." Tarkan replied. He took out a bright pink crayon and filled in boxes on the piece of white paper. Heracles thought it was cute, but he was going to be honest with himself. He is a child and children's drawing skills isn't... the best. 

"Damn, I used to draw a lot for my mom." Tarkan looked up at the Greek in surprise. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"You don't seem like the type of person who has artistic taste."

"Well, you don't seem like the type of kid who gave gifts, but here we are." 

Tarkan and Heracles shared a short silence, re-evaluating their life currently. "One of my friends taught me to draw. She said that if you don't have something you want, draw it." 

"What do you draw? Cars?" Heracles lightly laughed. He thought that according to what he said, he probably draw toys or dogs or anything a kid wanted at this day of age. 

"No, I draw Baba happy." Tarkan confessed. Heracles was struck with shock. Heracles knows that Sadik is always some how stressed and frustrated. Balancing his son, Heracles and his job was extremely hard. Sadik sometimes secretly just ball his eyes out, signing countless papers as Tarkan slept. He didn't want to worry the people around him and as Heracles thought as Tarkan as just a kid, playing around, it stung to know that Tarkan noticed that his father was stressed, even when Sadik has told Heracles that he can't let Tarkan see his frustration. 

"Oh, you're baba is always happ-"

"No he isn't. He's happy around me but sometimes he complains that he doesn't get enough sleep and Uncle Gupta gets mad at him sometimes and that American guy ignores alliances and deals to make my Baba more stronger, no matter how my Baba begs." Tarkan sighed. "Sometimes, I wanna be independent so Baba doesn't have to worry about me and he can focus on himself." 

Tarkan eyed Heracles with upset eyes. One thing that really hurts Heracles was younger counties begging to grow up faster. Mainly because of other countries that looked down on them or they wanted to be in charge of themselves. Heracles has known Tarkan ever since he was born, and yes, he did admit he didn't like him, it really was a punch in the gut seeing Tarkan praying to be older. 

"Being independent isn't all that easy though." Heracles said. 

"I don't care how easy or hard it is, Baba won't worry about me anymore and he can focus on himself!" Tarkan was determined to be independent. Heracles wasn't surprised that he was so determined. Looking at Sadik, someone who constantly spoke his mind nonstop, he saw a lot of traits in Tarkan. 

"Heracles?" Tarkan broke the small quietness. "Am I sleeping in a guest room?" 

"Oh yeah, let me show you where." 

...

11:49. Thunder boomed loudly as Heracles was finishing a chapter from a book he borrowed from Italy. Flipping pages and reading word for word, the TV showed the weather forecast for the next day. Small glances left the book and met with the TV, the volume was still low yet you can still hear it and focus on the book.

A lamp lit on the book but the yellow hue was unseen as white lighting poured into the room. This was the time where Heracles didn't think. Just relax. His phone was off, his feet were up, he was ready for bed and no one was here to be concerned about. 

Heracles looked up from his book in horror. 

Shit. 

There was a person he had to worry about. 

Heracles got up and walked quickly to the guest room, halting at the front of the door. Gripping the doorknob lightly, he turned so slightly, trying his best to not make a sound. Popping his head into the room, he expected Tarkan to be fast asleep. But no. A large mountain of pillows and blankets and stuffed animals were piled at the middle, maybe covering Tarkan. 

"Tarkan?" Heracles called. The mountain shook as Tarkan was startled. 

"Y-yeah?" The voice sniffled 

"Are you alright?" 

"Nuh uh." 

Heracles walked into the room and stood near the blue bed. He peeled the blanket of the awkward pile and dug for the tiny boy. Tarkan was curled up and holding a death grip to a stuffed toy, face covered in tears. Heracles father instincts he didn't know he had turned on. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. A gust of thunder shook the house and made Tarkan whimper in fear. Tarkan popped out his tiny arm and pointed at the window. 

"That." He whispered 

Heracles looked out the bay window into the sky. The sound of rain raised the anxiety in Tarkan. "Oh, are you afraid of storms?" 

"Mmhmm." 

Tarkan sat up, feeling drool drip of his cheeks and wiped it off with the back of his hand. A bolt of lightning lit the room once again and with the same speed, Tarkan started crying. A frown painted his face as he looked up desperately at Heracles for a feeling of comfort. 

"H-Hera, I don't wanna sleep a-alone." Tarkan sobbed as he held his hands up to be carried. The rain sound became heavier and the wind shook the house as Tarkan wailed. Heracles took the boy in his arms and carried him to his bedroom. The small child gripped his white tshirt as he tried to cover his eyes from the windows. Every time thunder struck, Tarkan tensed up. Heracles was so clueless to know what to do. He rubbed his back in circular motion in hope it would calm him down. Swaying, Tarkan hugged Heracles tighter. His tears stained his tshirt. 

Heracles gently laid his head on his. "Sh... It won't get you." Heracles reassured. 

Tarkan's sniffles prompt Heracles to continue rubbing his back. Heracles swayed his body, cradling the child in hope for comfort. Tarkan rubbed his cheek on a scar Heracles had on his neck. The two was so indulge in the loving feeling, they forgot how long they were standing. After a couple of tens of minutes, the thunderstorm was just a gentle breeze with spits of rain. Heracles' legs began to become sore and Tarkan's lids started to become heavy. 

"Are you sleepy?" Heracles asked. Tarkan nodded. "Wanna sleep with me?" Tarkan nodded again. And in five minutes, both were already sound asleep. 

1:56

… 

Sadik looked at the window, questioning if Heracles was still asleep. He has been at the front door for 10 minutes. He thought that a couple of tries with phone calls and doorbells would be acceptable before barging into the house. But he was slowly growing impatient. He plopped his bag on the stone porch and zipped open the smaller pocket, grabbing the keys and closing the pocket. 

Inserting and turning the key, he barged into the house and was met with utter silence. It was already afternoon, he expected Heracles to be asleep but not his son who wakes up at 6 to eat fruits. 

"Tarkan?" He yelled. Silence. "Hera?" He yelled again. "Is anyone awake?"

Sadik took off his boots and placed his jacket on the hooks. He ran upstairs and looked into all the rooms. The office was empty, bathroom was empty, and the guest room was also empty. Huh. Where did Tarkan sleep? 

He slowly turned the door knob to Hera's room, and peeking in. He was struck to see Heracles, sleeping on his side and arms around his sleeping son. Quietly entering the room and closing the door behind him, he kissed Hera's forehead lightly, and then stroking Tarkan's soft cheek. He smiled at the sight. He obviously did not want to disturb them. So he turned around to prepare brunch for the two.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh btw I still love Turgre. and little tiny trnc. I also love family fics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
